to have and to hold
by jantelagen
Summary: Giyu dan Shinobu selalu berbeda dalam segala hal. Pada satu hari di musim panas, mereka menemukan satu persamaan di antara mereka berdua. Tomioka Giyu/Kocho Shinobu.


**disclaimer: **standard disclaimer applied. kimetsu no yaiba milik koyoharu gotouge.

quick written based on this prompt (thank you OrcaHolic_)

* * *

Giyu dan Shinobu selalu berbeda dalam segala hal.

Perbedaan pertama sudah cukup jelas. Tidak perlu menyebutkan perbedaan yang sangat mendasar seperti bagaimana rupa dan perawakan mereka berdua. Giyu memiliki paras yang tegas dengan air muka yang sangat kaku. Orang-orang selalu berpikir bahwa dia adalah seorang yang menyebalkan karena keengganannya untuk berekspresi lebih jauh dari ini. Sedangkan Shinobu kebalikannya, garis wajahnya halus, matanya teduh dengan senyum yang terus-menerus coba untuk dipulas. Hampir semua orang menyukai Shinobu, dan hampir semua orang membenci Giyu. Pemuda ini pun begitu, dia menyukai Shinobu dan membenci dirinya sendiri. Ketika tidak sengaja memandang gadis itu berlama-lama, terkadang Giyu berpikir, a_pakah kamu tidak lelah karena terus tersenyum seperti itu? _

Namun, Giyu tetaplah Giyu. Tidak mungkin dia menanyakan langsung kepada Shinobu. Dia masih diam, sambil terus memperhatikan sampai dia mulai mengerti; gadis itu tersenyum bukan karena sedang bahagia.

Dan itu adalah perbedaan kedua.

Jika tidak bahagia Giyu akan diam. Jika sedang bahagia sedikit saja juga, Giyu pun tetap akan diam karena dia sering kali merasa bahwa dia tidak pantas untuk bahagia. Sedangkan Shinobu, gadis itu akan selalu tersenyum. Ketika marah, dia tersenyum, ketika sedang kesal karena Giyu yang tidak kunjung bicara dan karena Giyu yang begitu menyedihkan sebagai seorang _Hashira_ pun, dia masih saja tetap tersenyum. Giyu tidak tahu kapan Shinobu bisa tersenyum dengan tulus, tetapi pada akhirnya dia juga mulai mengerti, dari semua perbedaan antara dirinya dengan Shinobu, mereka mempunyai persamaan; bahwa mereka tidak pernah benar-benar bahagia.

"Kamu bisa berhenti tersenyum jika hanya sedang bersamaku, Kocho-_san_."

Mereka sedang bersisian pada suatu hari di musim panas ketika berada di jalan pulang setelah menjalankan misi. Giyu sama sekali tidak menoleh saat mengatakannya. Bukan tidak mau, tentu saja dia ingin memperhatikan Shinobu saat ini juga, tetapi dia tidak bisa. Hanya pandangan matanya saja yang sedikit menunduk. Takut jika Shinobu melihatnya sedikit saja, maka gadis itu tahu apa yang sedang dia rasakan.

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti tersenyum ketika bersamamu, Tomioka-_san_?"

Shinobu membalas pertanyaannya beberapa detik kemudian. Ada aroma manis yang menguar dari helai rambut gadis itu yang diikat rapi, dan Giyu mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan bagaimana Shinobu menoleh ketika menjawab pertanyaan tadi. "Bukannya itu melelahkan?" Lirih suaranya terdengar, Giyu sedang mencoba untuk menata kembali pikirannya. "Selalu tersenyum. Padahal sebetulnyaa kamu tidak usah memaksakan diri," katanya lagi, dan kini Giyu menahan napas sebelum kembali berujar, "jika hanya sedang bersamaku."

Gadis itu tertawa, dan Giyu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh ketika tawa Shinobu terdengar begitu merdu ditelinganya. Tawa Shinobu kala itu seperti lonceng kecil yang terkena angin, tidak terlalu nyaring, tidak terlalu pelan, dan terdengar tanpa beban. Dan saat itu juga, Giyu bisa melihat semburat kemerahan pada pipi dan daun telinga yang tertutupi rambut. Oh, dia benci mengakui, tetapi harapannya serasa seperti sedang dilambungkan.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksakan diri jika bersamamu, Tomioka-_san_."

Tawa Shinobu masih terdengar, tetapi setelahnya memelan karena gadis itu berjalan beberapa langkah lebih cepat dan mendahuluinya. Giyu hanya terdiam, dia perhatikan bagaimana jubah Shinobu berkibar karena angin yang juga membawa aroma manis yang masih tersisa. Giyu tidak pernah mengakui dirinya yang paling pintar, tetapi sekarang, dia merasa dirinya lah yang paling bodoh. Oleh karenanya, Giyu bertanya kembali.

"Maksudmu?"

Langkah kaki Shinobu terhenti, dan tanpa disadari Giyu sudah berada di sebelah gadis itu.

"Pertama, jangan menunduk. Perhatikan aku baik-baik."

Dengan berat hati, Giyu mengangkat sedikit wajahnya untuk memperhatikan bagaimana dirinya ada di pantulan mata Shinobu. Dan bagaimana pipi dan telinga Shinobu yang memerah terlihat lebih jelas membuat pandangannya tidak bisa teralih. Apakah ini yang selalu Giyu lewatkan selama ini ketika dia tidak berani memperhatikan Shinobu dari dekat?

"Apa aku terlihat sedang memaksakan diri?"

"Tidak," jawabnya lirih.

"Itu artinya?"

Mulutnya terasa kering, dan setelah memperhatikan Shinobu dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dan waktu yang lebih lama, membuat Giyu menghela napas pendek sekali sebelum akhirnya berkata, "kamu bahagia?"

"Tepat sekali." Senyum Shinobu terpulas lebar; masih cantik dan anggun, seperti biasanya, tetapi ini senyum Shinobu yang paling hangat dan Giyu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memandang Shinobu terus-menerus. "Bagaimana denganmu, Tomioka-_san_?"

Giyu tidak menjawab, hanya tangannya yang terulur meraih jemari Shinobu yang kecil. Digenggamnya erat dan tidak dilepaskan sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Shinobu tidak perlu mempertanyakan apa yang dirasakan Giyu, karena tidak hanya Giyu, Shinobu pun tahu perbedaan mereka berdua dalam mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Dan kala itu, pada satu hari di musim panas, di antara semua perbedaan yang Giyu dan Shinobu miliki, mereka mempunyai persamaan; _mereka adalah dua orang yang saling jatuh cinta_.


End file.
